


Bending Over Backwards

by alchimie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Drabble, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Short & Sweet, Yoga, Yoga Instructor Sam Winchester, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchimie/pseuds/alchimie
Summary: Castiel will do just about anything to impress his handsome neighbor.





	Bending Over Backwards

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble I posted to my [side blog](https://alchimiewritings.tumblr.com/post/155443706668/bending-over-backwards) a couple months back. I've been meaning to post it here for a bit since I thought it was cute. I also wanted to put something up here just to get back in the swing of things. It's been a while, but hopefully I'll have something more substantial to put up here in the months to come. 
> 
> I don't own anything. I just like to see these boys be happy once in a while.

Castiel has never been a very impulsive man by any means. He enjoys his quiet life of following a pretty standard routine, and anything out of the ordinary scope of activities often stresses him the fuck out. He goes to work at the office, comes home, walks and feeds his dog, makes a half-assed attempt at his own dinner, watches whatever is the new critically acclaimed show of the season, and then goes to bed by 11. 

Occasionally he will go out and half one, perhaps two, drinks with old friends or colleagues if he is in the right mood, and every other weekend he and his brothers pay their mother a visit, but other than that he keeps the same monotonous schedule.

Along with his steady life style, Castiel often does not try new things or go out of his comfort zone. He is also usually a very honest man. Usually.

Sam Winchester moved in to Castiel’s apartment building just a couple weeks ago. The two have seen each other only for small bursts—little hellos in the hallway, brief conversation while checking their mail at the same time, catching sight of one another as they both walk their dogs. While their contact is minimal, it does not change the fact that Castiel has feelings for this tall, dark, and handsome man that could only be compared to a school boy’s crush. He looks forward eagerly to these minor interactions each day, constantly hoping any time he’s outside of his own apartment that he spots Sam.

Castiel thinks of a thousand ways to approach the man in more than just a neighborly manner, but he has never had much talent with being suave. In fact, it had been a little while since he had asked anyone out, let alone someone that. well, pretty. He isn’t particularly good at it, to say the very least.

This is proven even further the day when they finally had their first longer interaction.

While walking their dogs, the two ended up on the same path at roughly the same pace (by pure coincidence, of course), so they struck up conversation. It began with the same old simple small talk—weather, dogs, neighborly gossip—before evolving into slightly deeper conversation.

“So, Cas, what do you do?”

What does Cas do? It took the man a little too long before he responded. “I work downtown. A law firm, but not much exciting. It’s very dull. Not a lot to say.” There was an awkward pause before Castiel spoke up again, remembering how conversations work. “What do you do?”

“I work as a personal trainer mostly, but I teach a lot of classes at the park district, too. Kickboxing, pilates, yoga—basically most things like that.”

“I love yoga.”

Wait, what?

No, no he does not love yoga. Castiel has probably never even used the word yoga. If not for the fact that he has seen it on TV, Castiel would have no idea what yoga even was.

Sam looked over at Castiel, looking slightly surprised. “Really?”

“Absolutely. Definitely. I—I have been doing it for years.”

“You should come by then. I would love if you came to one of my classes. Actually, if you want, this Saturday afternoon I’m offering a free one for beginners. It’s probably going to be a little boring for you, but I’m sure it will still be fun.” Sam shrugged. “If you’re interested or whatever.”

“Of course,” Castiel said. “I’ll be there.”

That travesty happened on Wednesday. Castiel probably should have attempted to look up something on yoga, but suddenly Saturday came along with no preparation. Hell, Cas could barely find something suitable to wear. What does one wear for yoga? Yoga pants were probably an obvious answer, but Castiel could really say that he owned any. At the very bottom of his closet, he found some old running shoes and some clothes that could vaguely be described as workout garments. They were a little too loose, but surely looser would not be a problem when it came to yoga, right?

The time came. Castiel cursed himself and his stupid mouth the whole way there, but still he could not back out of it. What other shot did he have to strike up something with Sam? Destiny had lead him her. Surely destiny would lead him through.

It didn’t.

The first five or ten minutes were basic enough. A little uncomfortable on Cas’s muscles which hadn’t seen much action in far too long, but for a while he thought he could get through it without a problem. Apparently that was just the “warm-up” because suddenly Sam was calling out strange phrases to the class that Castiel had never even heard before. Castiel’s cheeks burned as he felt Sam’s gaze on him occasionally while he failed at contorting his body in the same ways as the rest of the class. Castiel could not even touch his toes, how would he ever be able to do hold whatever warrior position for five breaths before turning into a tree and then face downward like apparently a dog does?

Halfway through the class, while attempting whatever strange tangle of limbs Sam was displaying, Castiel lost his balance completely and fell over onto his side. A couple of ladies on the other side of the room snickered as he picked himself up slowly, staring down intently at the mat below him. For the rest of the hour, Castiel tried his hardest to avoid eye contact with Sam. Once class was over, he left immediately, too embarrassed to confront his teacher.

The rest of the weekend was spent locked up in his apartment, avoiding any and all signs of Sam. Maybe he’d get lucky and Sam would move unexpectedly. Maybe he’d get lucky and just fall in a coma for a year or two. Anything to avoid seeing Sam and living up to his embarrassment.

Monday night he came back from work to see a note tapped to his mailbox downstairs. Glancing around to check that no one was there, he opened it up cautiously and read the message scribbled in blue ink.

“Castiel,

Next time you want a guy’s number, it’ll be a lot less painful to just ask.

—Sam”

Underneath his name were seven digits.


End file.
